


Demonic Possession

by switchknitter



Series: The Afterlife of Tony Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Incubus!Tony, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony's an incubus now, accidentally bound to the God of Mischief. The sex is amazing, and Loki's an interesting puzzle. But being friends with benefits might not be enough -- for either of them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to [Genius. Billionaire. Sex Demon.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849297) and picks up where that story left off.
> 
> This story is fully written, and will update every day if I am able.
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta, [MxVampirePunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk). I couldn't have done it without you. And thanks to everyone who asked for a sequel to _Genius_! You inspired me to do this.
> 
> And now, on with the show....

The end of the world, it turned out, had been very good for Loki.

While his fellow Aesir didn’t exactly love him, he’d gained a great deal of respect from his people for his role in saving them from extinction.  Most of them had even forgiven him for his replacing Odin for a time. (It helped that he had instituted sweeping social changes and tax cuts. Everyone loved tax cuts.)  His brother trusted him again. Well, mostly. Thor still had his moments, and well he should. Mischief  _ was _ Loki’s forte, after all.

In the six months he’d been on Midgard, he had assisted Thor in rebuilding Aesir society.  Their village, built on the spot where Odin had died (and claimed Loki as his son again, oh how he relished that), was prospering as they traded technology and magical items with the mortals.

And now he had a  _ lustånd _ in his bed.  “Incubus” was the human word, but Loki preferred his native tongue for his pet. Tony had intrigued him from the moment they met.  He had claimed Loki as his, battled Thor for him, and faced him down (in that ridiculous building of his) armed with nothing but his wit and bravery.  Even under The Other’s control, Loki had been drawn to the mortal. Once he had his own mind back, he had idly thought of Stark (no,  _ Tony _ ) from time to time, thinking it a shame that such a bright spark would die so soon, leaving nothing but a fond memory.

The bright spark had died.  And Loki had brought him back.

It might well be Loki’s highest achievement as a mage, and not only because of the subsequent benefits.  Cursing a soul into demonhood was difficult magic. Loki had shed blood and seed as part of the ritual, needing his own vitality to release Tony from the infernally-produced dagger that had taken his life. Normally curses used hate as their power; Loki used desire, and he suspected that was how he’d bound Tony to himself.

He wasn’t sorry.

Loki was willing to release Tony from the bond if the demon so wished it.  However, Loki was already scheming on how to convince his bright spark to keep the connection between them.  The very notion of having someone who would always be at his side, someone whose brilliance matched his own and who could make him feel such pleasure and wanted only  _ him _ … Oh, it was almost too much to bear.

The god shivered.  It woke the  _ lustånd _ dozing with his arm thrown over Loki.  (Oh, it had been so long since he’d had a lover who trusted him that much in their sleep. It was blissful.)

Tony blinked and pulled his arm away. “Sorry,” he muttered awkwardly. “I’m kind of a cuddler when I sleep.”

Loki smiled pleasantly. “It’s fine.”

Tony stared at him a long moment. “You’re creepy when you’re happy.”

He couldn’t help but laugh.  Tony didn’t sound disturbed, just amused.  Amusement he could live with. “I’m sorry,” Loki replied (not sorry at all), “would you rather I do something else with my mouth?”

His bright spark grew hotter, his eyes dilating with lust.  “Yeah, okay.”

Loki smirked and pulled the sheet back, sliding down Tony’s body to take the hardening cock in his mouth.  He had done this to Tony many times already over the last few days, just as Tony had done to him, so he knew how to make the demon ( _ his _ demon) moan and whimper in desire.  It didn’t take long before the  _ lustånd _ was begging for release, but Loki kept teasing his pet for some time before allowing him to come.

Returning to his place at Tony’s side, he claimed the man’s mouth with his own, letting him taste his seed on the god’s tongue. He ran his hands slowly down his prize’ _ s _ body, stopping at the sensitive spots he’d learned over the past few days.  Taking Tony in hand, he stroked him gently as he laved the arch of Tony’s neck.  The demon was hard again with little encouragement, and when Loki slid into him (so, so very easily, like Tony was meant for him, yet his passage gripped him tight enough to nearly be painful) it felt like home.

“My bright spark,” Loki murmured as he thrust into his pet’s warm, willing body.  “So good, so--” he lost his train of thought as the pleasure built, higher and higher until he lost control of his senses, and--

Being fed on was the best physical experience of Loki’s long life.  His cock throbbed as Tony took both seed and life force from him, drawing it out to many times the length of a normal orgasm and a million times more powerful. Loki was drowning in ecstasy and would die gladly in Tony’s arms at those moments.

He just managed to move to lay onto his back before exhaustion caught up with him.

They lay there quiet for a long moment, savoring the afterglow.

Tony was the one who broke the silence.  “‘Bright spark’, huh?” His voice was still roughened from his earlier moans and pleas, but he seemed amused.  Pleased, even.

Loki opened his eyes and glanced at his pet. “Most of humanity is dull.  You are one of the few exceptions.”

“Compliments will get you everywhere,” Tony laughed, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made Loki roll his eyes.

Loki huffed.  “Do you really think I would have fed you if you were unattractive? There are plenty of single Aesir in the village who would have been glad to have you.”

Tony grinned cockily.  “You liiiiike me,” He sing-songed.

“You are reasonably intelligent and good-looking, I admit,“ Loki replied.  “However, your ego could use some work. As could your sense of humor.”

At Tony’s laughter, Loki’s mouth quirked.

“My ego’s not going to get any smaller if you keep up that ‘bright spark’ thing.”

“Yes, well,” Loki smirked, “I’ll save the compliments for when I’ve got my cock inside you.”

Tony just laughed harder.  Loki enjoyed the sound, enjoyed making his pet happy.

Yes, Loki would keep him if he could.


	2. Back to Life, Back to Reality

“I think I’m ready to go to New York,” Tony said as Loki finished his dinner.

The god swallowed the bite of food in his mouth before answering. “All right.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Just like that? No argument?”

“It’s been four days since I cursed you, and you seem to have a good degree of control over yourself.” Loki set his fork down and touched the napkin to his lips.

“Stop saying you cursed me,” Tony groused. “It sounds like you did something awful to me. I’m _enjoying_ being like this.”

“Truly? You don’t mind what I’ve done?”

“I look younger, I feel better, and the sex is fantastic. Why should I be upset?”

Loki frowned slightly. “But the bond--”

Tony waved a hand, impatiently dismissive. “We have eternity to fix that. For now it’s fine.” He turned serious. “I need to see my friends. Check on my company. Check on my bots.” He paused. “Unless _you_ want to break it ASAP.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Loki stood up, and Tony followed suit. “As you say, we have eternity.”

“Wait, do you have someone special already? Some sweet thing in another realm you need to get back to?” Tony spoke lightly, but inside he was cringing. He’d thought this through over the last few days. He needed Loki, but maybe Loki didn’t need him. What if Loki up and left? Or got sick of him before he broke the bond?

Loki shook his head. “There hasn’t been time for any such dalliances.”

Attempting to be casual, Tony stuck his hands in his pockets. “What would happen to me if you, y’know, found someone?” He hoped that he didn’t sound as clingy as he felt.

The god just laughed. “I doubt that will happen. Never fear, pet. If I did meet someone -- which is quite unlikely -- I would find a way to sever our ties before taking up with them.” He added, his voice lowering slightly, “although the chances of meeting someone who would be a better lover are minimal.” He smiled wickedly. “You are quite the prize, my pet.”

Okay, so Loki wouldn’t leave him because of sex. But sooner or later he’d figure out what a fuckup Tony was, and the sex wouldn’t be good enough. Yeah, he knew he had abandonment issues. But it was hard not to when just touching Loki made his blood sing. He didn’t want to lose that. And, frankly, he liked the guy. He was funny and sarcastic and Tony was starting to think of him as… a friend, almost. A friend with _spectacular_ benefits.

Tony realized Loki was watching him, and he hoped fervently that his thoughts weren’t showing on his face. “Uh, I’ll call Pepper. Let her know we’re coming. You can get us there, right?”

“Of course.” Loki handed him his phone. “Let me go pack a few things and I’ll be ready.”

Once the god had left the room, Tony dialed his friend and CEO. “Hey, Pep.”

“Tony! When are you coming back?”

“Uh, in about five minutes?”

“I just finished a meeting on the 34th floor. Penthouse?”

“Penthouse,” he confirmed

“I’m still hugging you,” she said sternly.

He laughed. “Good. See you in a few.”

\--

Teleportation was _awesome_.

The sensation was not unlike being turned inside out, but in a good way. Tony grinned hugely at Pepper, who was standing just outside the elevator. She nearly ran across the room, and threw herself into his arms.

“Tony!” She hugged him tightly,as if he’d disappear on her any minute. As if she could get rid of him so easily. “You’re really here. And… alive.”

He hugged her back. “For certain definitions of alive, anyway.”

She pulled back and turned to Loki, who’d been watching impassively. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you so much.”

He shrugged off the thanks. “You may thank my brother and Dr. Banner. They are the ones who asked for my assistance.”

“Yes,” she replied, undeterred, “but you’re the one who did the impossible.”

The mage nodded in acceptance, obviously uncomfortable with the praise.

Pepper turned back to Tony. “I spoke to Legal. They were… skeptical. But they said that if you can provide some sort of biometric data they would accept you and begin work having you declared living. Do you even have fingerprints?”

Tony was at a loss for an answer. “I don’t know. I could probably do a voice print and maybe an eye scanner?”

She nodded. “We’ll try those first. Can we claim you had to fake your death? Because letting the public know that it’s possible to be brought back from the dead is going to cause problems.”

Tony looked to Loki, who shrugged. “I can cast a glamor on you so humans see you as a mortal.”

“Will it hold?” If so, Tony was going to be impressed. Well, not as impressed as being resurrected was, but still pretty cool.

Loki looked affronted. “Of course it will.”

Pepper beamed. “Wonderful. I’ll prepare a press release. We’ll say you had to do it for Iron Man business and that it’s classified. You’ll need to make a public statement.”

Tony smirked. Shocking the press was always fun.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “Don’t antagonize anyone if you can help it.”

Tony batted his eyelashes in false innocence. “Who, me?” Actually, he couldn’t wait to see the looks on the paparazzi’s faces when he showed up. Maybe he’d quote Mark Twain. ‘The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.’ Yeah, definitely a good place to start.

Loki chuckled, which drew Pepper’s attention. “Loki, if you’re going to stay for a while--”

“I am.”

“-- can you cast a glamor on yourself, too? I don’t think the public is ready for you and Tony to be seen together.”

He sighed. Suddenly he had short blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Tony stared. “Please god don’t look like that when we’re fucking.”

Loki looked appalled. “I would never.” 

Tony relaxed a little as Loki returned to his normal state.

Pepper spoke up, shocked. “Wait, you two are--?”

“Sorry, Pep, did I forget to mention that part?” 

“You know you did, Tony.” She eyed Loki, who grinned like a shark. “I can see why you’d go for him. Tall, dark, and dangerous.”

Tony smirked. So did Loki.

“Oh god, you two are even making the same faces.” Pepper shook her head. “I need to call Legal and see if someone can come over with biometric scanners. You two… stop being creepy.”

As she walked away, Loki and Tony grinned at each other. And then stopped, because that was just weird. Tony realized Loki was rubbing off on him. Or maybe the other way around. Heh. Rubbing off. Maybe later.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Is my workshop still intact?” He hoped so.

“Of course, Boss. I initiated lockdown protocol as soon as Ms. Potts informed me of your purported demise.”

“Good girl. Fire it up, Daddy needs to run some scans in a few minutes.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“Scans?” Loki inquired.

“I want to see what this body looks like in different wavelengths, and see if I can repeat that teleporting thing I did when Thor touched me.” Tony gave an involuntary shudder at the memory. He didn’t remember the teleporting part -- it felt instantaneous, unlike when Loki took them from Norway to New York. All he remembered was Bad Touch.

He calmed when Loki put a hand on his shoulder. The god said nothing, but the contact was reassuring. Tony felt clingy again, but stuffed it down as Pepper returned.

“A technician will be here in half an hour. All she’s been told is that you faked your death and need to reestablish your identity. I hope the scans hold up.”

“They should,” Loki said. “Your spirit remembers how your body used to be.”

Pepper blinked. “I’ll take your word for it. Tony, no workshop until after the scans.”

“Pep…” he whined.

“Come sit,” she ordered. “We have a press release to prepare.”

\--

Tony passed the biometric scans with flying colors. Even the fingerprint one, much to his surprise. The tech certified him as being himself and went off to tell Legal. Pepper, much relieved, went with her, giving Tony another hug on the way out.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Tony bounced a little. “Time to science!”

He grabbed Loki by the hand and dragged him towards the door to the staircase. “C’mon, it’s just one floor down.”

The god allowed it, following slightly behind. “I admit, I’m interested to see what you find.”

“Of course you are. You’re smart.” He dropped Loki’s hand as he started down the stairs, leading the way.

Opening the lab door, he inhaled deeply. It smelled of burnt electronics, grease, and metal. _Home_. This was his real home. The penthouse was where he slept and ate, usually, but this was where his heart and soul lived.

“FRIDAY, sweetheart, let’s start with some electromagnetic scans.”

“On it, Boss.” A holographic image appeared in the middle of the lab, showing the progress. 

When it was complete, Tony stared. His body showed up as solid -- no differences in density even though he knew that in reality his head was harder than his abdomen. He was just one solid block of matter on the scans. Freaky.

“I wonder if I can sneak into an MRI somewhere,” he murmured.

“A what?”

Tony had almost forgotten Loki was there. “Magnetic resonance imaging. It can read inside a body -- errr, a human body? Flesh body?-- using magnetic fields and radio waves. Doctors use it to see inside the body for diagnosing illnesses.”

“What does this image show?” Loki asked, gesturing at the display.

“It says that my body has no depth.”

Loki smirked. “I know _that_ isn’t true.”

Tony leered, then laughed. “FRIDAY, let’s trying some light waves.”

This time Tony showed up as covering the normal range of a mortal body, but he also was visible slightly into the ultraviolet spectrum. It was fascinating.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Let’s see if I can recreate that teleportation I did back in Norway.”

Tony concentrated, and tried to picture himself being across the room.

No luck.

He tried relaxing, picturing himself moving--

Nothing.

He tried a few more times, getting increasingly annoyed with himself as he continued to fail.

“Tony.” Loki got into his space and cupped his cheek in one hand. “Relax.”

Feeling the stirrings of hunger, Tony leaned up and kissed Loki roughly. “Maybe if we…?”

Loki kissed him back as Tony reached for the god’s belt. Fumbling from the need that suddenly overwhelmed him, he took out Lok’s cock and sank to his knees. Loki moaned as Tony swallowed him down in just the way Loki liked, taking him in all the way in one smooth action. They had discovered fairly early on that Tony no longer had a gag reflex, or needed to breathe while he was doing this; so he grabbed Loki’s hips and pulled him close, Tony laving his tongue against the length of the god. He ran his tongue across the underside, and swallowed around a throb as Loki moaned again. 

Tony didn’t take the time to tease, instead fucking Loki’s cock with his throat as the god shuddered above him. Soon Loki was coming, and Tony was too. He always came when Loki did, the pleasure of feeding overwhelming him. He drank down the sweet, hot energy, his eyes closed in bliss.

When Loki pulled back, Tony looked up at him and grinned lopsidedly. “Thanks for the snack.”

The god’s return smile was weak, but pleased. “You’re quite welcome.” He casually waved a hand, and the inside of Tony’s boxers became instantly less sticky. Magic was _brilliant_.

Tony stood, still grinning, and imagined himself being across the room. It took a couple of times, but then, when he wasn’t expecting it to work--

\-- he crashed against the far wall.

When he picked himself back up, Loki was laughing at him.

That was okay, though.

Because Tony could _teleport_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not apologizing for the 90's earworm that is this chapter title. Sorry not sorry.


	3. Meet the Press

Loki sat in the back of the Stark Industries press room, watching the restless mortal reporters chatter amongst themselves as they waited for Tony to arrive. His _lustånd_ had planned to be a bit late, because he said it was more fun to make them wait. ‘Adds to the drama,’ he had said.

His pet did like his drama, Loki was learning. It was impressive, the way he presented himself to the world, and he seemed to enjoy concocting tableaux as much as Loki did.

There were a lot of things they had in common. The god was pleased by this, if slightly disconcerted. Having spent his life in the stagnation of Asgard, it was unusual for him to find a like mind. Tony enjoyed creating, learning, and growing in a way that the Aesir did not.

He was learning to read Tony’s tells. 

He feared that Tony might be able to read his too.

The surrusus of the crowd got louder as Tony entered the front of the room. He looked impeccable in a charcoal-gray suit, a dark red shirt, and a gray tie.

Loki planned to use that tie, later, to pull his _lustånd_ close, then peel him out of his garments. They had spent the night in Tony’s enormous bed. (How many people had been there before him? Unimportant. There would be no others now.) Loki had devoured four large steaks for breakfast. New York’s food was far better than the simple fare of New Asgardia. Lunch was to be something called sushi. Eating raw fish was barbaric -- it was what Jotnar did -- but Tony swore it was elegantly presented and delicious enough for any realm.

“Hello, everyone.” Tony grinned at the herd of mortals. “The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. I’m sorry if I upset anyone, but I had some work to do in my role as Iron Man. I’m afraid I can’t speak about that -- it’s an ongoing project -- but I’m back and I promise not to do that again.” He paused. “Hopefully.”

The crowd began shouting questions at him. “Is that why you were allegedly cremated?” “Did Virginia Potts know?” “What about the Accords?” “What about the rumors you were stabbed two weeks ago?”

“One at a time.” Tony held up a hand, and the reporters quieted. “Yes, that’s why I was ‘allegedly cremated’. No, Pepper didn’t know, for which I am deeply sorry and have promised to make it up to her. And permission from the UN wasn’t necessary for this mission, for reasons I can’t discuss at present.

“I was slightly injured before my, ah, ‘death’, but I promise you all that I am healthy and ready to return to my role with Stark Industries as well as my personal projects and Iron Man work. Thank you all for coming.”

Tony flashed a camera-ready smile at the reporters, and left the room to the sound of questions being called out behind him. Loki quietly exited through a back door, leaving the press to do… whatever it was they did to get the press conference onto the news. Loki didn’t know the process and didn’t really care.

His _lustånd_ smiled at him as he joined him at the doors to Tony’s private elevator. “What did you think?”

“I think humans are very loud, and very rude.”

Tony gave a full-throated laugh. “Pretty much. I can’t wait to see what they come up with to explain my disappearance. Being vague with those vultures can be really entertaining.”

They stepped into the lift together. There were no buttons to press; FRIDAY silently closed the doors behind them and began to carry them upwards to their destination. Loki changed his appearance back to normal without a word, and he noticed Tony’s appreciative glances. (It was lovely to be wanted for _himself_. Yes, his pet had begun their affair because of the summoning, but Tony wouldn’t look at him like _that_ if he didn’t truly feel the attraction. Would he?)

When they arrived at the penthouse, there were a number of white boxes on the dining table, along with a paper cup. “Coffee!” Tony exclaimed, rushing forward. He took the lid off the cup and inhaled the aroma like it was a precious thing, and then gingerly took a sip. He made a face. “It tastes awful now, but it still smells amazing.” He sighed. “I miss coffee.”

Loki felt a twinge of guilt, but brushed it away. He had saved Tony’s life. He had nothing to feel guilty about.

Tony bustled around, opening containers full of small squares of colorful fish and other things. “C’mon, Dasher. Sushi.” The _lustånd_ sat down, and motioned for Loki to join him. As the god sat, Tony asked, “Have you ever used chopsticks?”

Loki hadn’t, but they were easily mastered. He picked up the piece of fish on rice -- “salmon”, Tony had said, putting bits of a green paste called “wasabi” on it -- and popped it into his mouth.

It was the best thing Loki had ever eaten. The fish practically melted in his mouth, and the slight spiciness combined with the tanginess of the rice vinegar was perfection. Loki closed his eyes as he chewed. Perhaps the Jotnar were onto something. For that matter, perhaps Midgardians were too.

When he swallowed and opened his eyes, Tony was staring at him hungrily. “You even _eat_ sexy. That’s so unfair.”

Loki would have smirked, but he was too busy choosing another brightly-hued morsel of fish from the box in front of him. This one was dark red, and the rich flavor burst on his tongue as he savored it. 

He ate all the sushi, every last delicious bite of it, washed down with small cups of a sweet rice wine. The only fish he didn’t like was one called “octopus.”

Tony said that was fine. Octopuses were not fish, instead being extremely clever creatures with many tentacles, and Tony preferred not to eat them himself. “I told FRIDAY to order an assortment,” he explained. “I forgot about the octopus.”

Hunger sated, Loki leaned back in his chair and stopped thinking about Midgardian sea creatures. “You know, my bright one, it seems unfair that I have eaten and you have not.”

“You’re right,” Tony replied. “I think we should fix that.”

They both stood up, and Loki circled the table to reach his pet. He reached out to take hold of the necktie and pulled Tony close. Just as he was about to lean down to run his teeth over the shell of his ear, Tony’s phone rang.

The pair parted regretfully. Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry, Prancer.”

“ _Prancer_?” Loki mouthed silently as his _lustånd_ turned away to answer his phone. Someday soon he would ask Tony to explain these ridiculous nicknames. (On the other hand, what if his bright spark was mocking him?)

“Hey, Platypus. Wait, slow down. What? Shit. Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He hung up. “Lokes, can you get us to the Avengers compound? There’s a problem.”

“Show me a picture of it and I can transport us. What’s the matter?”

Tony looked grim. “NASA just spotted a fleet of spaceships. And they’re headed for Earth.”


	4. Small Comforts

“Rhodey!” Tony gave his friend a brief hug, but they didn’t exchange pleasantries. They had spoken on the phone once while Tony was still in Loki’s cabin, so Rhodey knew about his friend’s new status.

“Hey, Tones.” Rhodes turned to the god. “Loki. Thank you for saving my friend.”

Loki just nodded, distracted by the images on the monitor.

The Colonel got down to business. “As I said, NASA detected what looks like six large ships out near Neptune. They’re moving fast, too. Should be here in less than a week.”

“Thanos,” Loki said, staring at the screen. He looked pale.

_Shit_ , Tony thought. He’d hoped they’d have more time. “Loki, do you know anything about his army?”

The god visibly swallowed. For Loki to show fear like this… Tony was getting scared now, too. “If he only has six ships,” Loki said, “then much of his fleet has been lost somehow.”

Tony remembered a void of blackness and a nuclear warhead. “I think I killed a lot of Chitauri with that nuke back in 2012.”

Loki turned to look at him. “‘Nuke’?”

“The bomb Tony sent through your portal while you were getting a beatdown from the Hulk,” Rhodes replied. “A nuclear warhead has enough power that it would have taken out all of New York, and then some.”

“Ah,” Loki said. “You were wise to use it.”

Tony and Rhodey exchanged a look. “Actually,” Tony told him, “the bomb was meant for the Chitauri here in the city.”

The god frowned. “But that would have destroyed your own people.”

Tony sighed. “Yeah, it would have. Somebody got scared and made a bad call. I managed to catch the missile and fly it into the portal instead.”

“You… you saw the void?” The horror on Loki’s face made Tony want to hug him. Hug him? Weird. He liked Loki, but they weren’t… like _that_.

“Yeah.”

“I am sorry.”

Tony shrugged awkwardly. He hadn’t had any nightmares since his death -- no dreams at all, come to think of it; sleep felt differently now -- but they had happened at least a few times a week for years. Eventually Pepper had taken up sleeping in another room, unable to handle being woken up so often. Logically he couldn’t blame her, but he couldn’t help but resent being left alone to his night terrors. In turn, that made him angry with himself, which meant he snapped at her more often, and then they would fight, and… 

He brushed aside those thoughts to focus on the situation at hand. “Rhodey, what’s the military doing?”

“Preparing for war, although there’s nothing we can do while the aliens are still in space. We won’t be able to fight them until they reach our atmosphere.” Rhodes sighed. “We just don’t have enough space tech to develop the weapons we’d need in time.”

“Do you have more of those ‘nukes’?” Loki asked. “It would be easy enough to teleport them into the ships, once they get within range. Thanos would be able to sense me if I was near enough to him, but I could plant your bombs on every vessel but his.” Loki looked sick at the prospect, but his determination was equally apparent.

“Could it be that easy?” Tony wondered aloud.

Loki was grim. “Thanos by himself is enough of an enemy. He has at least one Infinity Stone -- gems of incredible power -- and, even without that, he is much stronger than any Aesir.”

“Could your people help?” Rhodes asked.

The god sighed. “Yes, but we have few fighters left. Most of them died when Asgard fell.”

“Still,” Tony pointed out, “one Asgardian is stronger than dozens of humans.”

“True.” Loki paused. “What of the other Avengers?”

Tony froze. Of course Loki wouldn’t know about that, Tony had only given Thor and Bruce the bare bones of the schism, and Thor would have no reason to bring it up with his brother if he’d been busy establishing the Asgardian village.

Loki looked concerned by Tony’s silence. “Tony?”

The demon exhaled slowly, audibly. “Long story short: we had an ideological disagreement about the consequences of our actions.” He huffed derisively. “And then Cap beat the shit out of me, left me to die, and hightailed it to Wakanda with everybody who took his side.” It was still hard for Tony to talk about.

“I… I’m sorry.” Loki looked angry, but it didn’t seem directed at Tony. Damn. Tony didn’t need his sympathy. He was fine, it was just hard to talk about. Really.

“We have to call him anyway, Tones.” Rhodey sounded defeated by the fact, but he was unfortunately right. If Thanos was powerful enough to scare the shit out of Loki, they were going to need all the help they could get.

“Fine, fine.” This was going to suck. “Let me get his phone.” Tony left and made his way towards his office at the compound. In the back of the bottom desk drawer was Steve’s letter, and the flip phone he’d sent. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. 

Cap answered on the fourth ring. “Tony?”

“Yeah. We have a problem. Incoming aliens, led by a Big Bad who could apparently kick Thor’s ass single-handedly without breaking a sweat.” No need to mention Loki, yet. “You’re needed. Bring everybody you can.”

Rogers, thank fuck, didn’t argue. “When?” 

“Be at the compound in four days. I’ll handle the U.N.” And wouldn’t _that_ be fun, convincing them to overlook a bunch of criminals long enough to them to defend Earth.

“We’ll be there.” The captain paused. “And Tony, for what it’s worth--”

“Save it,” Tony growled. “Just be here. Do your part, and then you can fuck back off to Wakanda.” He hung up before Cap could argue. He put the phone down, aware that he wanted to throw it. His hands were shaking. All he wanted was a drink, and he couldn’t even fucking swallow anything.

Suddenly Loki was there, touching his arm. “I could feel you from across the building,” he murmured. “What do you need, pet?”

Fuck it, Tony thought, and wrapped his arms around Loki. The hug felt wonderful -- Loki felt like safety to him, even though he knew it was just the bond making him feel that way -- and Tony melted into the embrace. Even as he took comfort from his god, he felt like an asshole for making _Loki_ reassure _him_ , when Loki’s biggest fear and worst enemy was on his way to fight them. But Loki’s tension seemed to drain out of him as Tony hugged him. Maybe Loki had needed this too.

“My bright spark,” Loki said softly. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“It has been a long time since I have been shown tenderness.”

Tony didn’t know what to say to that, so he just laid his head on the god’s shoulder and breathed in the comforting scent of him.

They stayed like that for a long while, wordlessly giving and receiving reassurance that neither was alone in this. Tony wished they could just go back to Norway and forget about everything but each other for a while. It was stupid, really. He sighed.

They had a war to fight. 

And it was going to _suck_.


	5. Weaponized

When Tony finally released Loki from the hug (a sense of loss, but perhaps he would be embraced like that again soon), he said the words the god had been dreading. “I need to you tell me more about Thanos.” When Loki stiffened, Tony amended, “not the details of what he did to you. I get the feeling that was… bad.”

“Yes.”

Tony paused before continuing. “Where did you meet him?”

“When I attempted to end my life by dropping from the Rainbow Bridge --,” Loki tried hard to ignore Tony’s quiet intake of breath, “ --I fell through the void. I landed in some remote place, where one of Thanos’ minions found me. I never knew his true name; he called himself The Other. The other _what_ , I know not. He found me and took me to his master. They had never met one of my kind before, and they… tested me.”

“Torture.”

Loki nodded sharply. “Thanos used the Mind Gem, one of the Infinity Stones, to force me to invade Midgard for the Tesseract. Thor told you that part, I’m certain.”

“He said you were mind-controlled by a ‘powerful being’. No other details, except the guy’s name.”

(Thank you, Thor, for giving me that at least.) “He was watching my every move as I attempted to subdue your realm, and The Other had a gift for causing mental anguish even from afar.”

“You did look pretty bad when we met the first time.”

“I was allowed neither sleep nor food.” Loki shrugged with one shoulder. “Even my kind cannot go forever without those things.”

“Do you know if Thanos has any weaknesses? Anything exploitable?”

“He is arrogant beyond words, and greedy. Other than that I… I do not know.” Loki half-sat on the edge of Tony’s desk, feeling defeated and despising himself for it. “I am sorry I do not have more information for you.”

“It’s fine,” Tony said. “Look, you were by yourself last time. Now, though? You’ve got me, Rhodey, Thor, the rest of the Asgardians, and Bruce. And while I despise Rogers and his crew, they’ll put up a hell of a fight too. We’ll kick his ass.”

“We… have another weapon, as well.” Loki hesitated before making a motion with his hands, pulling a glowing blue cube from his pocket dimension. 

“The Tesseract,” Tony breathed.

“I took it from Asgard’s vault just before the Realm Eternal became… less eternal.” Loki watched it flicker in his hand. The cube had caused him so much pain, but the power it contained was immeasurable.

“What can we do with it?” Tony shifted to sit next to Loki. “I know from hacking SHIELD that HYDRA used to make guns from its energy, but what can it do on its own?”

“It can disintegrate matter, if the user knows what they are doing.”

“And do you?”

“Yes.” Loki looked at Tony for the first time since he’d described his fall. “I would ask you to build a weapon for me, if there is time. Something to help me channel its power.”

“In six days?” His _lustånd_ grinned, and Loki felt the stirrings of hope. “Piece of cake.”

\----

They returned to Rhodes, Tony telling him that he had a weapon to build and to expect the former Avengers in four days. Loki took himself and his bright spark (glowing so beautifully in his enthusiasm) back to the tower in New York. Tony changed clothes quickly, donning worn jeans and a faded t-shirt.

“I have an idea,” Tony said, nearly bouncing with anticipation for the work ahead. It made Loki smile, even as bad as he felt. “What if I made you an Iron-Man style gauntlet,” he asked, holding up one of the existing ones as an example, “but you could channel the Tesseract through it?”

Loki took the gauntlet from Tony, turning it over in his hands. “The energy would come out on here, yes?” He indicated the circle on its palm.

“Yeah, that’s the repulsor. We’d have to mount the Tesseract to something, maybe a shoulder unit--”

Loki shook his head. “No need. Watch.” He took the Tesseract out and touched it with his mind. With a bit of convincing, the cube shrank to something that would sit easily on the back of his hand.

“Awesome,” Tony said, reaching for the cube.

The god jerked the Tesseract away. “I do not know what handling it would do to you. Take your measurements, but do not touch.”

Tony blinked, and shrugged. “FRIDAY, capture the dimensions.” 

“Got them, Boss.”

“At that size, I can mount it on the back of the gauntlet,” Tony said. It’ll make the route to the repulsor short, so you should be able to draw more power through the conduit.”

“I can use magic to strengthen the connection,” Loki offered.

Tony brightened. “Perfect.” He kissed Loki soundly on the mouth and turned to a work table. “This may take me awhile, and it might get boring to watch. You’re welcome to go upstairs, find something to do?”

Loki hesitated. “May I stay?”

“Sure thing, Lokes. Whatever makes you happy.” He flashed Loki a smile, seeming grateful for the company, and began talking to FRIDAY about the strengths of different metals.

Loki took a seat on a small sofa, settling in to watch Midgard’s finest mind construct a weapon just for him. It was obvious that Tony trusted the god to wield such power, and it was stunning. He trusted _Loki_. No hesitation, no questions asked.

For the first time, it struck Loki that his heart might be at risk. He had been delighted to be accepted so easily as a sexual partner, so pleased with himself for winning the desire of a _lustånd_ who didn’t mind being bound to him. It was more than he could have hoped for, but he hadn’t thought that it would inspire softer feelings in him. He hadn’t thought it could make him vulnerable. And he _felt_ vulnerable. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time he wanted desperately to let Tony in.

Loki had meant it when he told his treasure that it had been years since he’d been shown tenderness. In Asgard he had always been the lesser prince, and his lovers had sought him out for power or favors. They had enjoyed their time in his bed, Loki made sure of it, but his only experiences with softer feelings -- unrequited emotions for people who didn’t truly care for him -- had left him never wanting more from his partners. His mother had been kind to him, but she was gone. He had expected to one day be wed in a loveless political marriage. That was the way of royal families. He had never expected anyone to be as affectionate as Tony had been half an hour previous.

He felt fragile, and he was glad the _lustånd’s_ attention was elsewhere. Part of him wanted to interrupt the man’s work, take him in his arms, and feel that kindness again. But they had to prepare for war, and Loki had to sort out his feelings before Tony noticed. Given the way he felt at the moment, any rejection would break him into pieces.

What was he to do? How would his beautiful, bright spark respond to Loki’s affections? Tony very definitely desired him sexually, and trusted him more than anyone ever had. Their conversations were lively and full of wit, and they’d had a few deeper discussions that hadn’t left either of them hurting. Loki felt confident that Tony liked him, at least on some level.

Loki would proceed cautiously. It was the best he could do.

“Hey, Lokes,” Tony said, distracting him from his internal struggle. “Can you explain to me how this conduit-strengthening thing will work?”

Pleased to be asked, Loki stood and made his way over to his pet. Loki knew magic like Tony knew his Midgardian science. He started to explain as he leaned in close to the _lustånd_ , and lost himself in the meeting of minds.

\---

Some time later, as the sun set outside the tower, Loki could feel Tony’s hunger. He could sense it, just as he’d been able to sense Tony’s anger earlier at the compound. Perhaps their bond was strengthening, he mused. How far could such a thing go?

He touched Tony on the shoulder once the man had set down his ‘soldering iron’. Tony had been explaining his technology and tools to Loki as they worked. Midgardian science was fascinating, if primitive. It had developed far differently than that of the other realms, and so the tools differed a great deal as well. “Tony.”

“Hm?” Tony said absently, checking over his work.

“You need to feed, and I require dinner.”

“Oh.” He looked up at Loki, coming out of his creative zone. “Right. Food.” He ran a hand through his (already disheveled) hair. “Bedroom?”

Loki kept his hand on his prize’s shoulder and vanished them to his room. Tony eyed him, seemingly hesitant.

“Something wrong, pet?”

“No, it’s just… You feel different, somehow,” Tony replied. “Like… are you okay?”

Loki frowned. “I am well. I enjoyed our work this afternoon.”

“Huh. I don’t know what it is. I’m sorry.” Tony shook his head. “Maybe I’m just hungry.”

Loki wondered briefly if Tony could sense his feelings the same way he could Tony’s. He hoped not. He got in the _lustånd’s_ space, gently tugging his hair back to bare his neck. The god put his lips on the soft skin there, then used a hint of teeth.

Tony moaned, his hands going to Loki’s hips. “Oh, that’s _good_ ,” he breathed. “More of that, please.”

In response, Loki bit Tony lightly, then harder, then harder still; not enough to break the skin, but enough to hurt. His pet rubbed his crotch against Loki’s thigh, letting out a whine as his hands spasmed where he held Loki tight. Loki wanted to hurt his pet so badly; not because he wished to harm him, but because Tony very obviously enjoyed it as much as Loki did.

“I feel that,” Tony said breathlessly, and Loki inwardly cursed himself for letting his desires bleed into the bond. He was so afraid he’d go too far… 

Tony pulled back slightly and looked up at him, eyes nearly black with desire. “Hurt me, Loki. I want you to.”

“What do you want me to do?” the god asked, voice rough.

“I don’t have much experience that way, so don’t do too much…” Loki realized his pet was nervous, but yet he was asking Loki for this regardless. “Maybe just use your hands?”

Loki nodded, a bit dazed to be asked so directly. “Undress for me, pet.”

Tony pulled his shirt off, then undid his jeans and removed them. He was beautiful, his cock hard and weeping for attention.

“Bend over the edge of the bed,” Loki told him, and marvelled at how Tony complied with no hesitation.

Loki moved to stand behind him, grinding his still-clothed groin into Tony’s ass as he raked his nails down the other’s back. Tony arched away with a moan. The god leaned close to lick the scratches he’d made, watching as they healed beneath his lips. The _lustånd_ was nearly indestructible, injuries disappearing within seconds.

It was a pity, he thought. It would be so much fun to see his prize covered in marks of possession.

He stood back and to the side, caressing his pet’s backside with one hand. He slapped one cheek experimentally, then did it again with some force.

Tony reacted beautifully, moaning loudly as he lowered his torso to the bed so his ass was higher in the air. “God, Loki, more. _Please_.”

Loki slapped the other cheek, hard, savoring the feel of tender flesh under his palm. He began to strike his lover in earnest, alternating sides randomly as to keep his pet guessing. Tony was panting, and Loki’s cock was so hard he felt he might spend himself in his pants if he wasn’t careful. Tony begged for more, _more_ , and Loki gave him what he wanted, what they both needed.

When Tony was nearly sobbing with lust, Loki vanished his clothing and slicked his member with conjured lube. He pressed into his prize with one smooth thrust, not giving Tony time to adjust as he set a pace that would have destroyed any mortal. But his bright spark was no mortal, not anymore, and Loki could give him everything he had, knowing the _lustånd_ could take it. Loki pounded into his treasure over and over, loving every sound that escaped the man beneath him. Tony was chanting, “ _please, please, please,_ ” and Loki picked up the pace even further.

And then Tony said the words that made Loki lose his mind completely. “Please, my god, please let me come.” Loki shuddered ( _his god!_ ) and came hard inside his pet, knowing his orgasm would trigger the other’s own.

Tony cried out Loki’s name as he writhed beneath him, lost in pleasure as much as Loki was. Loki was coming for seconds, minutes, hours, it seemed, until finally the high of release dissipated.

He pulled out of Tony, who crawled onto the bed. Loki followed, laying next to him, and was surprised when Tony scooted closer to wrap an arm around Loki’s torso. “That was incredible,” Tony said. “Thank you.”

His _lustånd_ was thanking him? Oh, Norns, Loki could lose himself completely to this man. “You’re welcome, my pet. You are… perfect.”

Tony huffed a laugh. “Far from it.”

“Fine, then,” Loki replied. “You are perfect _for me_.”

Tony’s expression was vulnerable. Maybe Loki wasn’t the only one. “Am I?”

“My bright treasure, I told you I would keep you for as long as you’ll have me.” He kissed the man gently, more gently than he’d planned to.

“For sex,” Tony replied, remembering an earlier conversation.

“Your body is not the only thing I desire, Tony. You are brilliant, and I prize that as much as I prize your lust.”

Tony seemed to be at a loss for words. He swallowed, and then, finally, said, “okay.” He paused. “What we have-- it means a lot to me, too.”

Loki’s heart pounded. “Thank you, precious one.” He kissed Tony again softly. “Now,” he said, both because it was true _and_ because he wished to lighten the mood, “it is my turn to eat. What Midgardian cuisine shall I try this evening?”

Tony grinned. “Ever had Thai?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to buying_the_space_farm for the gauntlet idea!


	6. Planning for War

Tony pronounced the gauntlet ready for testing the next day.

It was, in his opinion, a work of art. He’d made it green to match Loki’s armor, and it shone in the light as Tony showed it off to his… whatever Loki was to him now. After last night, he’d say the god was a bit more than a friend. He shied away from thinking about whatever was building between him, because frankly it scared the shit out of him.

Loki took the gauntlet, turning it over in his hands to study it. “Your craftsmanship is remarkable, pet.” He looked up at Tony. “But I would fear trying it out in your workshop.”

“Got it covered, Lokes.” He pulled up an image of concrete bunkers. “Stark Industries still owns some old weapons testing grounds. If you can get us there…?”

Loki held the gauntlet in one hand and took Tony’s hand with his other. Next thing Tony knew the sun was higher in the sky and the landscape was break. Ah, rural Nevada. It reminded Tony of his Merchant of Death days. He squinted against the sun, wishing he’d thought to grab some sunglasses.

The god put the gauntlet on his right hand. He was left hand dominant, and had liked the idea of having a dagger in one hand and the Tesseract in the other. He made the motion to produce the now-tiny cube and snapped it into place in its spot on the back of the gauntlet. “What would you have me destroy?”

Tony gestured to the nearest concrete wall, battered from years of testing. “Will that work?”

Loki nodded, aiming his hand at the wall. He concentrated. Winced. Tried again.

“Something wrong, Lokes?”

“The Tesseract and I are having an argument. Hold on.” He closed his eyes for a long moment. “Ah. There we go.”

The wall disintegrated almost as if it had never been there, only a few small bits of singed rock on the ground to indicate where it had been.

“God _damn_ ,” Tony swore appreciatively. He and Loki shared a triumphant grin. “Take out anything you want to,” he told the god, gesturing at the collection of abandoned buildings. “Everything here is fair game.”

Loki lifted his hand once more. This time it only took a second before he was firing at a burnt-out house in the distance. Once again the gauntlet destroyed everything in less than a heartbeat. He fired short bursts at random walls, practicing until there was no delay between intent and execution.

It was kinda making Tony hard. He’d grown up as a weaponsmith, and he still couldn’t help but appreciate seeing his work in action.

Loki noticed Tony’s mental state and smirked. “You are aroused, my pet. Does destruction turn you on?”

“Sometimes,” Tony admitted. “When I’m the cause of it.”

Loki got into Tony’s space, cupping his cheek with his bare hand, gauntleted palm deliberately turned away from Tony as to not accidentally injure him. Loki kissed him, more than a little bit dirty. “And when _I’m_ the cause?”

“When you’re on my side? Yeah, that’s hot.”

Loki’s smile was wicked as he took off the gauntlet and vanished it into thin air. “I would have you now. Shall we return to your bed?”

“Yes. That would be… good. Yes.” 

And then they were gone.

\---

While Loki napped, Tony worked on tweaking the suit he’d be using in the fight against Thanos. Loki had spelled the armor to strengthen it further and deflect blows. Magic was amazing and Tony wondered if he could learn it. Loki was a good teacher, eyes lighting up whenever Tony asked him to explain a concept. He got the feeling that nobody ever asked Loki about the theoretical side of what he did. Thor had always dismissed magic as being “tricks”; did all Asgardians see Loki’s skills that way?

Tony felt weirdly protective of his god. Yeah, _his_ god. Loki was his, at least for now, the same way he was Loki’s. He hadn’t let himself think much about what else he felt for Loki, because it was scary as shit, but he knew with certainty that Loki had his back for as long as they were bound.

It was a weird feeling. Tony wasn’t used to being able to trust anyone. He found himself hoping Loki would be willing to stay bound to him indefinitely. Eventually the god would get sick of him, everyone did, but Tony wanted to keep what they had for as long as he could. Because it was good, really good. As embarrassing as it was to admit, even to himself, he liked the way Loki called him a treasure and a prize. As if Tony was worth something, worth more than just his money and power. Pepper had thought that too, but she couldn’t handle Tony’s darker moments. Loki, though? He just accepted it and wanted Tony anyway. Pepper would have been horrified by Tony’s arousal on the bombing range. Loki had seen the desire and embraced it.

Once Loki had helped Earth to defeat Thanos, the world would accept him as a hero. Loki could go wherever he wanted, do whatever he wanted. Would he still want Tony when was free? He wondered if Loki cared for him simply because Tony was the first person in ages to be nice to him. Fuck, that would be awful. Loki was gorgeous and brilliant, and he could have anyone he wanted. Yeah, maybe they wouldn’t be as rich or as smart as Tony, but they wouldn’t be as colossally fucked up either.

Tony felt needy. He didn’t like it.

Finishing up his work on the suit, he closed up shop and went upstairs. Sitting down with his tablet, he read the news, starting with reactions to his press conference. The conspiracy theorists were going nuts, wondering what he’d been up to during the 13 days he’d been missing. Let them wonder. The world would go insane of they knew someone could be brought back from the dead.

Tony browsed through news sites. There was no mention of the coming invasion. It didn’t surprise him. No point in terrorizing the citizens.

Speaking of which, he had to call Ross. The nice one, but still. Ugh.

He took his phone from his pocket and brought up the man’s direct number. He answered on the second ring. “Mr. Stark. I was planning to call you.”

“You’ve heard what NASA found?”

“Yes, and the Avengers have permission to do whatever it takes to handle the situation. I just wish we knew what was coming.”

“We do.” Tony gave a quick overview of who Thanos was and the plans in place to defeat him. He didn’t mention Loki or the Tesseract.

Ross sounded relieved to hear everything Tony told him. “I hate allowing Steve Rogers to roam free,” he said, “but I trust your judgment. Good luck, Mr. Stark.”

Tony ended the call, and looked up to see Loki watching him. The god wore all black, tight jeans and a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. With his dark hair and pale skin he was nearly monochromatic except for those green, green eyes. Tony wanted him, but when didn’t he?

“Hey, Dasher. Sleep well?”

“Quite,” Loki replied. “That was your government?”

“My U.N. contact, yeah.”

“I need to speak with Thor.”

Tony nodded. “Phone or in person?”

“Preferably in person.” The god paused. “Would you care to come with me?”

“Of course. Let me change.” Tony was still dressed for his workshop, and there was a grease stain on his t-shirt. At least he didn’t smell. He didn’t sweat now that he was dead. He got up and went to his bedroom, Loki following. Entering the closet, he put on a long-sleeved black shirt and clean blue jeans. It was just Thor. No need to dress up. He shoved his feet into comfortable shoes, moved his phone from his old jeans to the new pair, and looked up at his god. “Ready.” 

The pair arrived in front of a largish one-story building. It was where New Asgardia’s government was housed, including Thor’s office. (Thor had an _office_. It made Tony laugh.) They went inside. Asgardians passed them, nodding respectfully to Loki and eyeing Tony curiously. They found Thor talking to a black guy with freaky golden eyes.

“Brother,” Thor said, frowning, “you were not to leave here without Bruce.”

Oh, right, Tony had forgotten about that completely. Whoops.

Loki shrugged. “It matters not. Thanos is coming.”

Thor tensed. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. His ships are in this solar system, headed for Midgard. They are expected five days hence.”

Thor turned to look at the black man, who gazed up at the ceiling. “Six ships,” the man said. “Large ones.”

Woah. “You can _see_ them?” Tony asked. What the hell?

“Tony, this is Heimdall. Heimdall, this is the Man of Iron.”

Ohhhh, right. Heimdall. Thor had mentioned him before. The guy could apparently see the entire universe.

“Can you discern which is their flagship?” Loki asked.

Heimdall paused, looking. “It is the smallest ship,” he told them. Perhaps fifty soldiers aboard.”

Only fifty? If Loki took out the larger ships, fifty was a manageable number. He glanced at Loki, who was having the same thought.

“I doubt they will all be as strong as Thanos,” Loki said, “but they will be his best fighters. Our warriors will be needed.”

“Of course, brother. Midgard is our home now. It is our place to defend it.”

Tony spoke up. “War Machine is coordinating with the U.S. military, and we have the U.N.’s permission to take whatever measures we need to.” He paused. “Captain America -- “ he couldn’t keep the disdain from his voice, so he didn’t even try, “-- and his _friends_ will be helping out.”

Thor nodded. “Who will be leading them?”

Tony grimaced. “I’m in charge of the Avengers, so I’ll have the ‘pleasure’ of directing them.” If they didn’t follow orders, Tony would call Ross and have the assholes sent to the Raft before they had time to run back to Wakanda.

Thor clapped him on the shoulder. “I will ready our forces. We may be few, but we are strong.”

“I know, Point Break. Thank you.”

“Loki, you will stay here,” Thor said.

Loki scoffed. “No I won’t.”

As if Tony was going to leave him there. “I need him,” he said. “He’s helping me build weapons.”

Thor seemed surprised. “Of what sort?”

“Energy weapons,” Loki stated. “Combining magic with Midgardian technology.”

“They’ll give as an edge we won’t have otherwise,” Tony argued. 

Thor sighed. “Fine. Just please stay out of trouble, brother.”

“I won’t have time for such things,” Loki snapped. “As if I would risk my chances of _killing Thanos_.”

The god of thunder winced. “That is fair,” he replied. “I am sorry for doubting you.”

Loki sighed. “Come, Tony. We have work to do.”

“See you later, Pikachu. Nice to meet you, Goldeneye.”

And with that they returned to Tony’s tower.

“You didn’t mention the Tesseract,” Loki said, sinking onto the couch.

Tony sprawled out next to him. “I got the feeling you didn’t want me to.”

“Thank you. Thor will be displeased when he finds out I have it.”  
  


Tony shrugged. “You’re the only one who can operate the damn thing, right?”

“At the present time, yes.”

“Then I don’t see the problem.”

Loki smiled tiredly at him. “We have more than a day before your former teammates arrive. Have we more preparations to make?”

“Not really.” Tony thought. “My suit is ready, and your gauntlet is awesome. Anything you need to do?”

“No.”

“Then let’s forget about Thanos for a while. What do you say we order you some dinner and then stay in bed until Thursday?”

Loki gave him a genuine smile. “I would enjoy that.”

“Cool. You ever have Italian food? FRIDAY, order Italian.”

“You seem to enjoy feeding me.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, well, I can’t eat food anymore, so I’m living vicariously through you.”

Loki laughed. “Fair enough, pet.” He reached out to stroke Tony’s head, and Tony leaned into the touch blissfully.

They’d get through this war. And then Tony would do whatever it took to keep Loki.

Losing him would, after all, break his heart.


	7. Tony's Exes

Loki wasn’t particularly concerned about the opinions of the former Avengers. But he worried greatly about his pet, who stood beside him at the compound as they waited for the newcomers to arrive. He could feel Tony’s agitation through the bond, although it didn’t show in his _lustånd’s_ expression or body language. Loki was impressed by the man’s ability to wear such a mask. He had the talent himself, honed from years of dealing with the Aesir court, and he admired his pet for the strength he knew it took.

The soldier Rhodes stood with them, as did Bruce Banner. (Loki had retrieved him an hour ago; the god had been amused at Banner’s grousing about being left behind in Norway when Banner had ‘ _really wanted a good bagel, Tony, you know there’s no good bagels outside New York!’_ ) The four of them watched as the jet landed. According to Tony, the king of Wakanda had been supporting the former heroes financially, and Loki supposed this plane must belong to the king.

Several people exited the plane. Loki had been briefed on who was expected and their abilities, so he was not surprised when the former Captain America (where did they get these silly names, _honestly_ ) led the way.

Tony adjusted his sunglasses. “Showtime,” he said bitterly, and walked forward to meet them.

“Tony,” the blond man said.

“Rogers.”

“What is _he_ doing here?” Ah, his former minion, Barton. The archer was glaring at Loki.

“He’s going to help us fight Thanos,” Tony replied, “and all of _us_ trust _him_ more than we trust all of _you_. Problem?”

“Yes, there’s a problem!” Rogers was angry. “He tried to take over the world. He killed hundreds of people. I can’t forgive that.”

Tony shrugged. “He was mind-controlled, by Thanos -- the guy we’re all here to fight. I don’t give a fuck if you can forgive him or not. But he’s more a part of this team than you are, and either you’ll work with him or--”

“Or what?” This was the red-haired woman, the former assassin. “You need us.”

“You all are here to make this easier. You are not essential.” Tony’s tone brooked no argument. “Between the current Avengers and Thor’s people, we stand a good chance at beating Thanos on our own.

“ _However_. The U.N. is willing to allow you to return to America if you help stop the threat.” Tony shrugged. “I think you want that more than you hate Loki.”

The group of former heroes exchanged glances in a wordless conversation. Once Rogers seemed satisfied, he turned to Loki. “We don’t have to trust you to fight with you. We’re in.”

“How very gracious of you,” Loki replied. He smirked when the blond bristled in anger.

Tony shot Loki a look. Loki could feel the demon’s urge to laugh, and his fought down a snicker of his own.

“Come inside,” Tony motioned, deliberately turning his back on the ex-Avengers. Loki fell into step behind him, as did Rhodes and Banner. The others trailed in after them. Tony led the way to a large conference room, dominated by a rectangular table designed to seat perhaps twenty. His _lustånd_ had summoned servants earlier, and there was a table at the back of the room with beverages and cups. It went ignored by everyone present.

Tony sat at the head of the table. Loki took the seat to his right, Rhodes to his left. Banner chose to sit next to Loki. Rogers sat at the opposite end, his people choosing the seats nearest him. A few spots were left between the two groups. Fitting.

“FRIDAY, display.” NASA’s images of Thanos’ ships appeared in 3D in the center of the table. “There are six ships on their way, ETA within the next 36 hours at their current speed. We only have to worry about this one.” FRIDAY zoomed in on the flagship. “Loki is taking care of the others.”

“How?” Rogers asked.

“He’s putting nukes on them,” Tony replied. “He can do it fast and hide them with magic for the time it takes them to detonate. We’re not worried about them.”

“Why can’t he take out the other one?” Another redhead -- the younger one with the false magic.

“Thanos is mildly telepathic,” Loki said. “If I am on his ship, he will sense my presence and know something is wrong. We would lose the element of surprise.”

“Once the warheads have detonated,” Tony continued, “Thanos will know we’re expecting him. We’re not sure where he’ll enter Earth’s atmosphere, but Rhodey’s got the Air Force on standby.”

The Colonel spoke up. “The U.S. has military bases all over the world, and the U.N. has readied an airborne peacekeeping force as well. The plan is to steer Thanos towards a less populated area to minimize casualties.”

“From what we know of Thanos,” Tony nodded to Loki in acknowledgement of his contribution, “he’ll want to fight on ground. He likes to get his hands dirty. That works in our favor. Thor’s people will be joining us via U.N. jets that are ready to deploy as soon as we know where the ship is going to land. Any questions?”

“Do we know how big his forces will be?” Rogers asked.

“About fifty soldiers. Thor’s got some guy who can see into space. Most of the forces will be taken care of when Loki destroys the other ships. The sole remaining one is just Thanos’ personal force, as well as his ship’s engineers and support staff.”

“They may be small in number,” Loki pointed out, “but they will be his deadliest fighters. As far as I am aware, they are mostly Chitauri, with a few other species. Many of you have fought them before --” he tried but didn’t entirely succeed at hiding his bitterness “-- so you know their capabilities.”

Rogers looked at Tony, seeming surprised. “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

“Funny how that works,” Tony shot back. “Sorry to disappoint you, Cap, but I’m not an idiot.”

“I never said you were, Tony.”

Tony ignored that. “You all know where the bedrooms are, if you want to unload your gear. There’s food in the kitchen and we can always order more. The caterers are expecting calls from FRIDAY for the next few days.” He stood. “I’m going to go call Ross and let him know you’re here. Have fun.”

Loki followed him out of the room, as did the current two other Avengers. The four were silent as they made their way to Tony’s office.

When they entered, Banner closed the door behind them. “That went well,” he offered.

Tony let out a breath as he removed his sunglasses, relaxing slightly for the first time since he and Loki left the tower that morning. “Yeah, it wasn’t too bad.”

Loki longed to touch his pet, given him the comfort he needed. Instead he clasped his hands behind his back.

Banner cleaned his glasses with his shirttail, which caught Tony’s attention. “You okay there, Green Bean?”

“I’m fine. It’s just… seeing her again, you know?”

Loki considered Banner a friend, and the mortal had told Loki of his brief affair with the assassin. He was glad when Tony hugged Banner hard. “You deserve better.”

Banner looked down, obviously not sure Tony was right. “So, uh, you going to tell everyone what you are now?”

Tony shrugged. “If it comes up. Not really any of their business.”

Rhodes chuckled. “If you get stabbed in the gut and get back up, they’re going to know something’s up.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Like Cap isn’t judgy enough already.” He shook his head. “Bruce, you coming back to the tower with me and Loki?”

“Please,” Banner said. “I can’t be here with her.”

“Platypus, you’re on babysitting duty. Sorry-not-sorry. Loki?”

Obliging, Loki touched both his pet and his friend, and the trio teleported to Tony’s home.

“Brucie-bear, wanna see something cool?”

“Always.” Banner gave a weak smile.

“I’ve did some scans of myself. I’m visible in ultraviolet, if you can believe it.”

“Seriously?”

The pair began losing themself in science as the three made their way to the lab. Loki had smile at them both. Even with the threat on the horizon, his bright spark glowed with enthusiasm for more knowledge.

Loki couldn’t follow most of the conversation’s technical details, but he was fine with that. He understood the things Tony had told him, and while he wasn’t normally shy about asking questions, he knew it had been some time since the two friends had spent time in the lab together. So he was content to just listen and watch their interactions.

His _lustånd_ had told him in the first few hours after his summoning that he had been attracted to Banner, but Loki saw nothing in his behavior to suggest he still desired his friend. He made something in him twist to think of Tony wanting another but being bound to Loki. Once again, he found himself wondering how much of Tony’s attraction was his own, and how much was the bond. If he released his pet from it, would Tony still desire him? He didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t think the bond would make Tony turn to him for comfort, though…

“Hey Lokes, any ideas on whether or not I’d be magnetic?”

It startled Loki from his thoughts. “I’m… not certain?”

“MRI, Tony. You need an MRI.” From the exasperated tone in Banner’s voice, they had been discussing this already.

“I haven’t had time. Been kinda busy.”

Banner smirked. “I figured.”

Tony pretended to be shocked. “Why, Bruce, you gutter-minded pervert!”

Banner laughed, and Loki couldn’t help but grin. “I _meant_ you’ve been planning to save the world. But hey, that too.” 

Tony and Loki shared a look and smiled at each other. Loki was dreading the upcoming battle, but unlike the last time he’d been face to face with Thanos, Loki had his brother, his friends… and Tony.

Maybe things wouldn’t go so badly, after all.


	8. Final Preparations

The call came in at 10:38am from Thor. “Friend Tony. Heimdall says the fleet is nearing Earth, and are perhaps two hours from orbit.”

Tony nodded, then realized Thor couldn’t see him. “On it, Point Break. Thanks.”

Bruce and Loki had just polished off an enormous breakfast, the god having fed Tony a final time an hour before. “What news?” Loki asked.

“The ships just got within range for you.”

Loki nodded, his expression grim. He stood, and was dressed in his armor in an instant.

Tony got up too. He kinda wanted Loki to fuck him while he was dressed like that. Hmmm. Maybe after the fight, when he’d gotten to see Loki in action.

His god laughed softly. “I’d be delighted, pet.”

Tony grinned. Bruce just looked confused. “So, uh, Bruce. We kinda have this mind-reading thing going on…”

“We must go, Tony. You can explain later,” his god admonished lightly.

“Right.” FRIDAY had piloted Tony’s armor to the compound a few hours ago, and Tony wore his flight suit under his clothes. He was as ready as he was going to get. “You ready, Jolly Green?”

Bruce got up and rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”

When they arrived at the compound, Rhodey and the former Avengers were arguing about the Accords. For fuck’s sake. “Listen up, kids.”

Amazingly, they all shut up.

“Thanos is nearly here. Loki, you ready to set the bombs?”

“I am.”

“You know where the warheads are.” Tony paused. To hell with what everyone thought. He pulled Loki down into an all-too-brief kiss. “Come back to me, will you?”

Loki gave a soft smile, all for Tony. “Of course, dear one.” He gave Tony a last fond look, and was gone.

“Seriously?” It was Clint.

“Seriously,” Tony said, fighting the urge to sigh like a lovesick teenager. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of Loki’s many affectionate names for him. He turned to look at Barton, his expression hardening. “And it’s none of your damn business.”

Everyone was silent. Rhodey and Bruce knew already, and everyone else knew Tony had all the power here. Good. They _should_ be afraid to piss him off.

“What do we do now?” Barnes asked. 

Tony had mostly gotten over his anger at the guy, once he learned the extent of the brainwashing. So Tony just shrugged. “We wait.” He sat down, took out his phone, and texted Ross and Thor to let them know the bombs were being deployed. (Texting _Thor_. Would wonders never cease, that the god of thunder finally learned to use a cell phone.) Task finished, he looked up at the crowd watching him. “So. Anybody see any good movies lately?”

The ant guy spoke up. “The second _Deadpool_ movie was pretty good.”

“Yeah? I haven’t gotten around to watching it yet. The first one was great, though. I loved the cab driver.”

“Tony.” Steve sounded disapproving. No surprise there.

“Yes?”

“Are you really going to sit here and talk about films when Earth is about to be invaded?”

Tony shrugged. “Why not? It’s better than arguing with you.”

“Can we talk privately?” the soldier asked.

“Nope.”

“You’re being childish.”

“Why, because I don’t want to be bullied and guilt-tripped? Fuck you. Hey Bruce, Rhodey, wanna go hang out upstairs and watch _Deadpool 2_ with me? I heard it’s good.”

Ant Guy snickered, earning a glare from Rogers.

“I’d love to, Tones.”

“Me too,” Bruce said hastily.

As they stood to leave, Rogers said, “You can’t run away from your problems.”

Tony turned back to him. “You’re not a _problem_. Just a minor inconvenience. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I want to be with my friends.”

\--

When the three got upstairs, Rhodes immediately asked, “You okay, man?”

“My lover is in outer space and this building is full of people who hate me. Of course I’m fine. FRIDAY, is _Deadpool 2_ on Netflix yet?”

“No, Boss.”

“Well, stream it to this TV anyway.”

“Do you need to talk?” Bruce asked gently.

“No, I need to be distracted.” The opening credits to the film started playing on the large television that hung on the wall.

Domino had just showed up onscreen when Loki reappeared. He was covered in strange fluids. Alien blood? At Tony’s expression, he held up a hand. “None of this is mine, I swear it.” He waved a hand and his armor was clean once more. “I am fine. The bombs all detonated. I watched from your moon. Five ships, destroyed.”

Tony jumped up and threw himself at Loki, hugging him tightly despite the hard metal of his battle gear. “Thank you.”

“I do this as much for myself as I do for you, Tony.”

“Not the bombs. I mean, yes, thank you for that, but I meant-- I’m glad you’re safe.”

Loki smiled at him, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Tony grinned back.

“Awwwwww,” Bruce and Rhodey chorused, then looked at each other and started laughing.

Tony rolled his eyes. “FRIDAY, let the others know Loki was successful, text Ross, and put Thor on video call.” As if Tony would invent an AI who couldn’t multitask.

The movie vanished and Thor appeared in its place, using his smartphone camera. Tony greeted him with, “Bombs are done. Have Heimdall check on Thanos.”

“Heimdall is here with me. What do you see, Gatekeeper?”

“All are destroyed except the flagship,” the man said from offscreen. “It has picked up speed and is headed for Midgard. You have perhaps half an hour before he arrives.”

“Keep watching, and call me back when he’s about to reach orbiting range.” Yeah, Tony had FRIDAY watching the satellite feeds for when Thanos got close enough, but it was useful as hell to have a backup guy who could just look up and see everything.

“Loki, you are well? Did you have any trouble?” Thor asked.

“I am fine. I was spotted on the fourth ship I visited, but I took care of the matter before Thanos could be alerted.” Loki stood with his hands clasped behind his back, as he so often did.

Thor beamed. “Excellent work, brother! I will be in touch soon.” He vanished after a moment of fumbling with his phone.

“FRIDAY, tell the assholes downstairs to gear up and get ready to fly.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t speaking to them?”

“Not if I can help it.” Tony stood. “I’m going to go give my suit a final check.”

“May I join you?” Loki asked.

“Sure thing, Dasher.” They exited the room together and took the elevator down to the compound’s lab space.

Once alone and securely locked in, Loki spoke hesitantly. “Tony… If I fall in battle… I am not sure what will happen to you.”

“Then don’t die.” Tony did _not_ want to have this conversation..

“I cannot promise you that.”

Tony looked Loki straight in the eyes. “I know if I survive, I’ll have to find another food source. _But I don’t want to._ Jesus, Loki, you’re perfect for me, and I don’t want to lose you either. I… I can’t imagine living millions of years without you. For fuck’s sake, I’m already half in love with you, and--”

Tony realized what he had just said. Goddammit. He really had no filter between his brain and his mouth sometimes.

Loki hesitated, and Tony was suddenly terrified of what the next words out of Loki’s mouth would be.

“You realize it might be the bond making you feel that way. If it was gone--”

Now Tony was pissed. “The bond might make me more physically attracted to you, but it doesn’t explain the fact that I love your wit, and your brain, and your magic. It wouldn’t make me love to hear your laughter.” Tony looked away. “There’s more to this than just sex, at least for me.”

“There is more for me, as well.” His voice was soft as he took Tony’s hand in both of his own, and it made Tony look back up at his god. “I told you I would keep you always, if I could. I meant it.”

Tony shook his head. “You’ll get tired of me. Everyone does. My baggage practically has its own zip code.”

“You speak as if I am free of flaws and fears. You know that to be untrue, and yet you accept me for who I am. Why is it so difficult for you to believe the sentiment is mutual?”

Tony wanted to believe him. He really did. But it was so, so hard to accept Loki’s words as truth.

“Kiss me, Tony. Let me show you the depth of my feelings.”

Tony didn’t understand, but sighed and reached up with his free hand to cup his god’s cheek. He put his lips to Loki’s own, and allowed his lover’s tongue to entwine with his own. Tony felt the stirrings of both his and Loki’s desire, and then --

It was like a dam burst inside his head, and he was drowning in affection. He could feel every emotion of Loki’s: his fear that he wouldn’t be enough for Tony, his sorrow that Tony hated himself so much. But most of all there was a flood of unconditional acceptance and love. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever felt in his life. Tony didn’t want the feeling to ever end. 

But there was a battle coming.

He dimly realized there were tears streaming down his face as he gently broke the kiss. Loki’s eyes shone with love.

Tony never had to be alone again.

He wanted to sob into Loki’s chest, lose himself again in the god who adored him so. But he held back. This wasn’t the time or place. He took a deep breath. “If you get yourself killed I will never forgive you.”

“If I find myself in Valhalla today I could not forgive _myself_.” Loki hugged Tony tightly. “I will do my best to live. For you.”

Tony stepped away, immediately hating the loss of contact. And then, because he couldn’t handle more feelings right now: “You just want me for my money.”

“No, I want you for your awful sense of humor.”

Tony started laughing. “I love you too, asshole. Now step aside. I have to check my suit.”

Loki snickered and moved out of Tony’s way. “Yes, dear.” It made Tony chuckle as he picked a screwdriver up off a nearby workbench.

It only took a few minutes to check the suit’s systems. Tony was just closing up the chest panel when FRIDAY’s spoke. “Boss? Thor is on the phone.”

“Put him on speaker.”

“Thanos comes,” the god of thunder said. “My men stand ready.”

It was time.


	9. Whiplash

Loki was all too familiar with war.

It was the national pastime in Asgard, after all. Loki had been in more battles than he could count.

None of them frightened him like this one did.

As word reached the Avengers and their former teammates that Thanos was landing somewhere in the Australian outback, Loki’s fear grew.

Human pilots in Australia were tasked with harassing Thanos without getting close enough to engage him, keeping him distracted until the stronger forces arrived. The Aesir’s and the ex-Avengers’ flights had already left from their respective locations. The king of Wakanda’s supersonic jet should make it there in a few hours. When they neared the region, Loki would teleport himself and the current Avengers to them and the fight would begin. It made sense, as Tony didn’t want to be trapped on a plane with Rogers and his people for the duration of the trip. He and Rhodes could have taken their armors, but then Loki and Banner would be twiddling their thumbs.

Best that they all stuck together.

Tony, being who he was, had the four of them squashed together on a sofa and watching a film about a man in a red and black costume who swore a lot and made a great many references to Midgardian pop culture as he killed people. This was apparently hilarious to the Midgardians he sat with. Loki just felt lost.

He distracted himself by remembering Tony’s face after Loki had opened his mind to his _lustånd_. In that moment, Tony was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen. His heart sang as he took comfort in knowing Tony was truly his, and would remain so indefinitely. Perhaps someday they would part, but that day seemed to be growing more and more distant.

He had eternity with his love, if only he could keep himself alive.

His time with Thanos had been a nightmare. Coming face to face with the Mad Titan again terrified him. He reminded himself again that many, many people would be fighting at his side.

It made him happy to know that Tony would survive this. He didn’t have to worry about his pet being injured or killed. While Loki had yet to craft the charm to prevent others from summoning Tony -- and he wasn’t even sure anyone else could, given their bond -- he knew Thanos lacked magic. So he had nothing to fear for his bright spark.

He was pulled from his thoughts by FRIDAY. “Boss, Rogers and company are landing near Thanos’ ship.”

“Damn it,” Tony whined. “The movie only has, like fifteen minutes left.”

Rhodes laughed. “C’mon, Tones. Time to suit up.”

The four quickly made their way to the Iron Man and War Machine armors. As his lover and Rhodes prepared, Loki took out his gauntlet and put it on his right hand. When the men were ready, the three Midgardians put their hands on Loki and he pictured the ex-Avengers’ plane in his mind. He reached out, and then the foursome were standing before the jet.

“Holy shit,” Rhodes said. “That was amazing.”

“I know, right?” Tony replied absently as he scanned the scene. His former teammates had already engaged Thanos’ ground forces. A few of the soldiers were already dead.

Thanos was fighting Rogers. He was slowly overpowering the human, and seemed entirely caught up in the fight.

Loki saw his chance. He teleported behind Thanos, lifted the gauntlet, and shot him in the back of the head.

Thanos’ decapitated body crumpled to the ground.

Loki stood frozen in astonishment that that had _actually worked_. It had been that easy. He stared at the corpse, eyes wide with shock. He looked down at the gauntlet, then at the body, then back at the gauntlet. He had done it, with the weapon his bright spark had made for him. It had been that easy.

“Thank you,” a raspy voice said from behind him. Familiar, it sent a tendril of fear down his spine. Loki whirled to face The Other. “Now I can assume control of Thanos’ kingdom, and--”

Loki made a stabbing motion towards The Other’s gut. The creature moved to block it, and Loki grabbed his head with his gauntleted hand. His foe’s skull disintegrated.

Around him, the fighting stopped as Thanos’ soldiers and Loki’s allies both realized that the invasion’s leaders were dead. There was a long moment when nobody moved and all was quiet.

One of Thanos’ men roared a battle cry, and suddenly the fight was on again. Enraged at the loss of their overlord, they rushed forwards towards Midgard’s defenders.

The invaders were no match for Loki and the Midgardians, though. By the time the Aesir’s plane landed, it was all over.

Thor stepped out of the plane, frowning as he surveyed the carnage. “You could have saved some for us, brother.”

Loki had gone back to staring at the bodies of those he’d killed. “Sorry,” he replied absently and wondered why he was shaking so much.

Tony approached slowly, helmet off. “You okay there, Lokes?”

“I’m free,” he whispered, as the truth of it hit him. He looked up at Tony, eyes wide. “ _I’m free._ ” No longer did he have to fear being hunted, of being tortured again at the hands of the Mad Titan. His eyes were wet.

“I think he’s in shock,” someone said.

Loki was dimly aware that they were probably right.

Tony retracted his gauntlet and reached out to touch Loki’s arm. “Babe? You okay?”

Loki nodded slowly. “You did it.”

Tony looked incredulous. “ _I_ did it? You’re the one who killed him.”

Loki held up his right hand, still sheathed in green metal. The Tesseract glowed. “You built this for me, it was just so… easy…”

“C’mon, babe. Take us home.”

Loki vanished his blade and took Tony’s hand. Still overwhelmed, he accidentally brought them to his cabin in New Asgardia.

They were back where this all had started. Back where he had found the man he wanted to spend his life with. 

Loki absently took off the gauntlet and vanished it back into his pocket dimension, then dropped heavily on the couch. He felt disconnected from everything.

“Come back to me, my god.” Tony was no longer wearing his armor. When had that happened? “Sweetheart, please.” Tony straddled his lap and stroked his damp cheeks.

And then Tony’s mouth was on his, and reality came roaring back.

Loki gripped Tony’s hips hard enough to bruise and kissed him with a passion he didn’t know he could feel. He desperately needed to feel, touch, lose himself in his love. Through their bond he knew Tony wanted to give him everything he needed, everything he wanted, and for once in his life Loki took what he wanted with no fear of consequences.

He vanished their clothing with a thought, and teleported them the short distance to the fur rug where he’d first had his bright spark. The _lustånd_ writhed beneath him as Loki bit and scratched and _took_.

When he finally thrust into his beloved pet -- his treasure, his _everything_ \-- he wept with the beauty of it even as he pounded into the man below him. Tony was moaning, begging Loki for more, and Loki gave it to him. Losing himself in the slap of flesh against flesh and the tight hot warmth that surrounded him.

The world whited out, and Loki felt whole.


	10. Epilogue

Tony looked at the god passed out on the rug next to him. He’d been so worried when Loki had freaked out. The fight had been an easy one, much to everyone’s shock, and there had been no casualties among the humans. A few cuts and bruises, mostly. Steve had been shot in the shoulder. Tony was secretly glad. The asshole would recover, it’s not like Tony was gloating over somebody dying, but yeah. Steve deserved a little pain and suffering.

The demon had the feeling it might take his god a little while to recover from this. Not the killing part, but the fact that he had nothing to fear now. Tony expected there to be some nightmares in his future anyway. That was okay. He’d comfort his love as best he could.

The marks Loki had made on his body a few minutes ago had already vanished. It was a pity. He would have loved to keep those souvenirs. 

Loki stirred. Tony reached out to hold him, wrapping himself around the god. Green eyes opened and looked at him. “Hey there,” Tony said softly. “You okay?”

“I… yes.” Loki seemed surprised. “ _Yes_ ,” he repeated, and smiled.

“I’m glad.” Tony snuggled close, laying his head on his god’s shoulder. Yeah, everything was going to work out.

Huh. He’d never believed in ‘happily ever after’ before. But he was sure as hell going to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I'm not done with this AU. There's a one-shot already written, which will be posted sometime this weekend (after my amazing beta MxVampirePunk gets to it, thank you again for all your hard work, my friend), and I'm contemplating more after that.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and stay tuned!


End file.
